


Angel in Disguise

by sailorcreampuff



Series: t4t Spirk [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angel Lingerie, Autistic Spock, Body Worship, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Telepathic Bond, Top James T. Kirk, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Male Character, Trans Spock, Tribadism, Vulcan Biology, kirk is nd as well. probably adhd. kings, t4t spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: It comes to Jim’s attention just how many people tend to compare Spock to demons and monsters because of his appearance. He wants Spock to understand that in reality, it’s just the opposite.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: t4t Spirk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW okay so this one also has funky Vulcan biology stuff re: sheath lore, so to summarize:
> 
> Ko-lok = Prehensile organ equivalent to the human clitoris, but longer, more slippery, and a lot greener. Like a mini tentacle. Stored in the sheath, which is present in Vulcans of all sexes and similar to a vulva.
> 
> Also! During this fic, some of the language used to describe the characters’ bodies might make some trans people (like me) feel all sexy about it, while others might feel dysphoric. Keep in mind that the following words are used to describe men’s bodies in this fic: tits, pussy, cunt, aaand other things along that vein.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy! <3

It was the second time this week. How had Jim never noticed it before? Not the awful things people sometimes said to Spock– he  _ always  _ noticed that. But only recently had he become aware of Spock’s reactions.

He was ashamed to admit he might never have caught on if he hadn’t been touching Spock at the time, but he could actually feel the discomfort Spock was experiencing. The same sudden embarrassment he must have experienced  _ every  _ time somebody decided they didn’t like his pointy ears, or worse, compared him to some kind of satanic being. It had been brought to his attention when yet another human that decided to compare Spock to the devil as a “joke”. He had tensed– a minute movement that Jim only registered because he’d had a hand on his shoulder. Spock had also subtly stiffened his lip and looked at the floor.

Jim always just assumed that Spock didn’t let what other people thought bother him. But it did upset him, sometimes. Maybe he should have been firmer about how other people treated his first officer, he thought. He would do that in the future. For now, there was the matter of giving Spock a little talk about his self-image.

-

“Enter,” Spock’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Jim proceeded inside Spock’s quarters, where he was currently sitting at his computer.

“Captain?”

“Spock.” He sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and lacing his fingers together.

Spock turned his chair to face him. “Is something wrong?”

“You… you don’t like it, do you.”

“What, Jim?”

Jim sighed. “When people try to poke fun at you for how you look. It’d be one thing, maybe, if it were just one person, but Spock, so many people have compared you to… some kind of demon, or whatever other evil thing they can think of. And… you don’t like it.”

Spock swallowed. “It is of little consequence. I have no significant emotional reaction to such treatment, and if I may be honest, I am quite used to it.”

“Come on Spock, you can’t lie to me.” He made his way over to Spock, kneeling before him. “You may be able to fool everyone else with that act, but not me. Don’t you remember?”

“Regardless, there is nothing to be done.”

“I disagree with that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I have an idea. I want you to humor me.”

“You have my attention.”

Jim continued. “I want you to go into our bathroom and try this on.”

He presented Spock with a flat box, neatly wrapped in shiny silver paper and a matching bow. He regarded it curiously.

“As you wish,” Spock nodded.

Jim fidgeted excitedly, hopping back up onto the bed and eagerly waiting for Spock to change. He clasped his hands together, twiddling his thumbs back and forth. After a few minutes, the door whooshed open.

Spock hovered in the doorway, wearing what was quite possibly the sexiest outfit Jim had ever seen him in. It was a set of matching white lingerie– some parts were lace, others were soft fluff. It framed his chest quite nicely, covering the top half in a sheer lace pattern that was also used for the panties. A headband topped off the look with a cute fluffy halo, as well as a pair of wings.

“Jim, is this not a bit… what is it called… ‘on the nose’?” He looked down at him shyly.

Jim rested his chin in his hands. “Oh, angel, you’re  _ perfect  _ in that.” He meant it.

Spock rubbed at his lip with his thumb. “Hm.”

“I’ve never met a real angel before, you know.”

A faint green color appeared on Spock’s cheeks. “Do not say such foolish things.”

“Oh, but it suits you so well. Really brings out your ethereal qualities.”

Spock said nothing, but looked as if he wanted to hide.

“Why don’t you play me a little something?” Jim suggested.

Spock scrunched his brow, puzzled. “Play you something?”

“I’ve heard that certain angels are very good with a lyre. I’d like to hear it for myself.”

“Very well…” He walked across the room, his faux wings fluttering as he passed by. It was surprisingly easy to forget that Spock was wearing a costume.

He sat down on the bed, a few feet away from where Jim was, settling on his knees with his calves at his sides. He plucked a few experimental notes. When he was satisfied that it had been tuned to completion, he took a deep breath.

Jim crawled up towards him to lay his head in his lap, and the song began.

It was a slow, wistful piece that made it sound as if playing music came as naturally to Spock as breathing. Jim was sure he recognized the tune from somewhere, but he didn’t want to interrupt. As a matter of fact, he quickly found that he would be quite content to lay here forever. He was beaming up at Spock from his lap, wanting to remember the sight. He appeared to be too focused to be embarrassed any longer, keeping his eyes on his hands as they danced over the strings.

As it concluded, Jim was almost too awestruck to say anything. Almost.

“So it’s true,” He mumbled. “Where do angels learn to play like that?”

Spock bowed his head modestly. “It requires much practice. I still have not mastered it.”

“Could have fooled me. That song… what was it?”

“It is called ‘Clair de Lune’. An ancient Earth song.”

“Mm, yes, I thought it was familiar. Would you sing for me?”

“Perhaps another day, Jim. I am not yet that confident.”

“Fair enough. I really did like that song, though.” He lifted himself back up into a sitting position. “How’d I ever get this lucky?”

“I occasionally ask myself the same question,” Spock replied.

Jim touched the side of his face. “You are absolutely beautiful, Spock. It’s unreal.”

“Jim…”

“Yes, angel?”

Spock gasped. Jim made a mental note that he was clearly a fan of that title.

“I do not deserve such kindness,” He muttered.

“I guess even angels can be wrong sometimes,” Jim hummed. “Why don’t you lie back and let me worship you properly?”

“Is that… an order?”

“It’s an offer, Spock. I want to make you feel good. Can I do that?”

Spock carefully set his instrument aside. “I suppose it could not hurt to go along.”

“See, there we go. What a perfect angel, so good for me.”

Spock flushed, but adjusted himself so that he was lying face-up on the bed. Jim crawled over him, looking down into Spock’s wide brown eyes.

“Where do I even start?” Jim sighed, stroking Spock’s perfectly straight hair. Always neatly brushed, not a strand out of place. Not to mention how delightfully soft to the touch it was. Spock’s eyes closed in contentment– he loved getting his hair petted.

Once satisfied playing with Spock’s hair and tucking it behind his ears, he turned his attention to the ears themselves.

“Spock, angel, has nobody ever told you how cute these are?” He flicked his finger over a pointy tip. “I just love the way they curl at the end, here. They look a bit like the ears of elves… or maybe fairies.”

He rubbed his thumbs over both ears at once, which was enough to make Spock start purring involuntarily. Damn it, he was cute.

“That’s another thing. I don’t know what Vulcans call it, but that little rumbling sound you make? Humans call it ‘purring’. It’s what cats do when they’re happy.”

“I am aware,” He spoke in between purrs, his voice soft.

“Hmmm… what about these eyebrows?” Jim traced his fingers along them. “I’ve never seen any quite like yours before.”

“Oh…?”

“Well, they certainly don’t belong to a mere human.” He kissed each one once. “I guess I can take that as proof that you come from a higher plane.”

“That is an illogical conclusion,” Spock argued.

“But what other explanation could there be?”

He gave Spock a little kiss right on the tip of his nose. “Such divine beauty,” He breathed. “I’d better take my time appreciating this.”

He kissed Spock’s lips, pressing their lips together. He could feel a bit of lipstick rubbing off; something told him Spock wouldn’t be too upset about sharing it. Spock kissed him back slowly, both of them focused on the moment. His fingers traced over the other man’s throat, feeling every little muscle.

He pulled back, leaving a breathless Spock gazing up at him in barely-restrained wonder. He slid his hands down to palm at his chest, partially covered by sheer lace. He squeezed slightly.

“Your chest is one of my personal favorites in terms of your physical attributes,” Jim told him. He kneaded them in his palms, and Spock suppressed a moan.

“Come on, Spock, let me hear your voice.” He teased a nipple with one thumb while still groping with his other hand. It strained slightly against the thin fabric.

“Ah…” Spock tensed under the touch.

“There we go, see, that’s like music to my ears. There’s no sweeter sound.”

The corners of Spock’s lips twitched. He was getting somewhere. Spock made a little half-purring noise, which apparently meant that he should continue. Jim leaned down and kissed one of his top surgery scars.

“I love these, too. They remind me just how much we have in common.”

“Mm.” Despite being a Vulcan, the look of bliss on his face was apparent. “Indeed.”

He palmed at Spock’s tits again just to hear him squeak. He didn’t want to mess up the lingerie, but well… They had replicators. It was upon reaching this conclusion that he moved his mouth higher to lick one of Spock’s nipples through the lace. He grazed it gently with his teeth and Spock’s hips jerked forward.

“Gorgeous,” He mumbled against his chest. Spock trembled.

He turned towards Spock’s other nipple and kissed it, trying to wrap his lips around it. When that proved too difficult, he settled for swirling his tongue around the nub until it was just as perky as the other one.

Spock was gasping, shamelessly arching his back. His chest was truly sensitive, and he could probably make him cum like this if he wanted to. Sadly, Jim had other plans already in mind.

“Spock, you know, I’ve never made love to a real angel. Would you please let me?”

He sucked in a breath before quietly answering “yes”.

“Very kind of you to accept.” He slid his hands down Spock’s slender waist. “I hope you’re getting an idea of how beautiful you are. I’ve never heard of an angel denying their own holiness.”

Spock’s eyes were shining. He looked as if he were about to cry.

“Spock? Spock, what’s wrong?” Jim asked immediately.

“There is nothing wrong…”

“Then why do you look so…” He gestured vaguely, trying to think of a word. “Well, emotional?”

“I would not be so emotional if you were not saying all of these things. It-It is logical to conclude that any tears are due to your own actions.”

“What? We can stop if–“

Spock grabbed him by the shoulders. “ _ No.  _ I do not mind this. To hear that you think of me in such ways is merely… overwhelming. I insist you do not stop.”

“Oh! Spock? Am I making you… hap–“

He was cut off by the other man kissing him. He felt a surge of warmth and realized it was their bond. Spock must be telling him something.

_ Jim, please. I cannot hear it aloud. _

_ That’s okay, angel. This is about you right now. Whatever you need.  _ He replied. 

Spock rumbled in response, wrapping his arms around his back. He could feel love practically radiating from him, and Jim tried to focus on sending him that feeling as well.

He snuck a hand down towards Spock’s sheath, who broke the kiss with a sharp whine. He could have sworn he felt Spock say “ _ That is unfair _ ” through the bond for half a second. Jim hummed.

“How do you want it, angel? Since you’re the one allowing me to do all of this.”

Spock bit at his thumb nail. “I would like it if… if you kissed me.”

“That sounds fair,” Jim kissed his cheek. “But we’ve done plenty of that already.”

“No…  _ kissing. _ ”

“Ah, like this, sweetheart?” He pressed two fingers against Spock’s hand and rubbed gently.

“Not quite…” He sighed.

“You’ll have to be more specific. I’m not saying this to tease you, I just don’t understand what you mean.”

Spock averted his eyes. “I believe the technical term for what I am asking for is ‘tribadism.’”

Realization dawned on him. “Ahhh. I get it. Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I do not know.”

“Silly.”

Spock looked briefly incredulous at that statement, but Jim could not help the fact that his Vulcan was, in fact, silly. He was acting as if they’d never done that before when in fact, they had done so quite a few times by now.

“I don’t suppose you can use some kind of angel magic to get these clothes off.” Jim joked.

Spock grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it effortlessly, tearing it off his body in an oddly calm fashion.

Jim blinked at him. “That works. I’d like to keep these pants intact though, if you don’t mind.”

He shuffled out of them, throwing them aside, and his boxers quickly followed.

Jim frowned. “Guess we’ll have to take those panties off… But could you leave those stockings on?”

Spock nodded. Jim gingerly unclipped the garters and dragged the panties down Spock’s hips. He noticed now the way his thighs pooled around the tops of the stockings, as if they were just slightly too tight on him. Jim licked his lips. He pulled the panties the rest of the way off and flung them aside, his dick swelling with interest at the new sight.

Jim had lucked out in the bottom growth lottery– his dick was about the size of his thumb. He pumped it a few times to get it to full hardness.

He rubbed his hands up Spock’s thighs; he loved feeling the soft hair beneath his fingers. He rubbed his cheek against one for a few moments, satisfied by the texture. Spock whined impatiently.

He climbed back on top of Spock, planting kisses on his neck.

“Spock.”

Spock hummed inquisitively.

“Spread that pussy for me, angel.” He finished his sentence with a gentle nip.

Spock actually  _ moaned,  _ and somewhat loudly at that compared to his usual volume in bed. His legs shook as he wrapped them around Jim’s waist, his unexpected strength pulling their bodies together.

“Ah– ahaha, okay, give me a second to get in position.” He chuckled fondly.

He spread his legs so they rested on either side of Spock’s torso.

“I suppose even angels have their needs, don’t they?”

He rubbed his cock against the opening of Spock’s sheath, grinding into him. It wasn’t long before Spock’s ko-lok slipped out and wrapped itself around his dick, gently squeezing.

“Mm. I love you, Spock. So much.” He spoke against the other man’s neck.

Jim gave a few soft thrusts, trying to find just the right angle for both of them. Their cunts rubbed together, and it might have been uncomfortable if they both weren’t wet. The natural lubricant allowed Jim to move around easier, sliding up and down against Spock.

The friction was making him see sparks. He especially loved when his dick would rub just right against the part where Spock’s pubic bone was, the hard pressure sending chills down his spine every time. But feeling Spock’s pussy tensing against his own was another, perhaps even better bonus of this particular position.

He bit down into Spock’s skin, just where his neck met his shoulder. Though it didn’t quite have the same effect for Jim, this was how Vulcans “marked” their mates, and it rendered Spock an incoherent mess every time. He dug in with his teeth, trying to ensure it would leave a mark. Spock tightened his grip with his legs, crying out.

“Jim… Jim…” His eyes were tearing up again.

_ Ah, that’s right– he didn’t actually  _ cry  _ earlier, did he? He still needs that release. _

“You’re perfect,” He told Spock. “Perfect for me. It’s alright, sweetheart, you can cry for me.”

He reached down to where they were connected, rubbing his fingers along the outside of Spock’s sheath. 

Spock took in a shaky breath. “For you to see me in such a state is–“

“Absolutely normal for a lover.” He finished. “You never have to hide from me, Spock. Nothing you feel could ever repulse me.”

He slammed his hips forward, grinding with almost all the force he could muster. Spock sobbed in equal happiness and sexual pleasure, wrapping his arms around Jim’s shoulders.

“I love seeing you like this, angel. I love when you show me your truest self.” He moaned. “Can– can I fuck you? Please let me–“

“Yes,” Spock breathed, rolling his hips.

He lifted his hips to adjust himself slightly, lining his cock up with Spock’s hole. Now was the time when he usually liked to make Spock tell him what he needed, but Jim was afraid he didn’t have that kind of patience tonight. He slid into Spock’s sheath easily, and he had to hold still for a few seconds to keep from cumming right there.

“Fuuuck, this is heaven,” He groaned.

Spock whimpered, and Jim tenderly wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“It’s alright,” He told Spock again. He would say it as many times as he needed to. “I’m your mate. It’s just us here.”

He pulled in and out, slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. Spock was always so  _ tight _ , even for a cock his size. He played with his ko-lok, too, caressing it between two fingers.

“Jim, harder.”

“I would, but I wouldn’t last long with the way you’re acting tonight.”

Spock practically glared through his misty eyes. “That does not matter to me. I need you.” He lifted his hips, taking Jim down to the base.

“Mmf– God, baby, hard to argue with that logic.”

He listened to Spock’s request and pushed harder in, causing an enthusiastic reaction on Spock’s part. His thrusts became shallower, too– not thrusts so much as just humping him. He wrapped his hand around Spock’s ko-lok now, jerking it in time with each movement.

“Yes, Jim,  _ yes–! _ ” Spock cried, trying his best to push back and meet Jim’s thrusts despite his position. “I… I love you, t’hy’la! I  _ love  _ you!”

Spock only ever allowed himself such confessions in the throes of passion, but Jim knew they were genuine. “And I love you,” He told him back, voice strained. “D-Do you need to cum, angel?”

“Mm-hmm,” He answered in a desperate high pitch.

“I wanna cum together with you, okay? I’m gonna try it–“

He thrusted a few more times, quick and rough.

“Spock, I’m cumming, oh fuck–“

The sudden tightness around his dick told him that Spock was cumming too. He shut his eyes, feeling himself throb inside of him, his entire body tingling in sheer bliss. He stayed buried inside until he felt Spock’s legs loosen around him. When had they gotten so tight? Hopefully there wouldn’t be bruises on his sides in the morning. Jim slumped down on top of Spock, feeling weightless. He idly twirled the other man’s chest hair.

“Well, I should probably go grab some towels. I’ll be right back, gorgeous.” He pecked him on the cheek.

Jim returned with not only towels, but blankets and a few snacks as well. He hoisted Spock up in his arms so he could strip the bed sheets and throw them aside. Spock clung to him silently. The sheets could be washed tomorrow.

He placed Spock back on the bed, using a fluffy towel to dry him off. He just looked at Jim.

“Nonverbal?”

Spock nodded.

“I don’t blame you, that was intense. In a good way, of course, Mr. Spock. You were wonderful.”

Spock half-smiled, looking almost bashful.

“Do you need anything else before we get all cuddly?”

Spock extended his hand forward, sticking out two fingers. Jim grinned and returned the embrace.

_ I require only your presence,  _ Spock answered telepathically.

Jim threw down a couple of soft blankets, then slipped in under them to hold his Vulcan. He buried his face in Spock’s neck, nuzzling him.

“You smell good,” Jim informed him.

-

“Don’t tell me nobody’s ever said it!” The Admiral exclaimed.

“Said what, sir?” Spock stated with dignity, hands behind his back in his usual pose.

“Why, you look just like Lucifer himself!”

Spock raised a brow. “Really? I fail to see the resemblance.”

“C’mon, Captain, you see it, right?”

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Spock beat him to the punch.

“On the contrary… I’ve been told I possess certain ethereal qualities.”

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a bit of art based on this fic over at my Tumblr if you're interested: https://angelicspock.tumblr.com/post/635829419039178752 and @spicyomens drew something based on the concept we talked about in this discord (which lowkey motivated me to finish this fic): https://twitter.com/spicyomens/status/1328154442361954305?s=21 Support her on Twitter!


End file.
